


Not Only Boggarts Come Out of Closets

by londongirl_booklover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Pining, Pining Harry, Smut, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londongirl_booklover/pseuds/londongirl_booklover
Summary: Harry has a crush on Remus. Remus thinks Harry deserves better. There is no plot, this was just written for my own amusement.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is rated E for later chapters. Harry and Remus will eventually get together and when they do it will be smutty.

3rd year  
  
Harry sat in Lupin’s office after his failed attempt to make a patronus. “What if I don’t like girls?” he asked his professor. He hadn’t meant to say it, it had just slipped out. Lupin was just so easy to talk to. Unlike other people who talked down to him, or treated him like he was fragile and couldn’t handle the truth, or acted like he was some kind of hero when he hadn’t done anything, Lupin talked to him as if he was just a normal boy. It felt so comfortable and easy to talk to him.  
  
All of the other boys in his dormitory had begun to notice girls and would whisper about them. It was an established fact between Dean and Seamus that Parvati and Lavender were “hot.” But Harry didn’t think that he fancied girls. However, he had found himself wondering on more than one occasion what it would be like to kiss his Quidditch captain Oliver Wood and he had begun to worry if this was normal or if there was something wrong with him. He didn’t know who else he could talk to about this.  
  
Lupin smiled at him, “That’s okay Harry,” he said kindly, “some wizards like witches, some wizards like other wizards, and some like both. Either way, it’s fine. You know, not only boggarts come out of closets.”  
  
“Wait,” Harry said looking at his professor. “Are you saying you’re gay too?”  
  
Lupin smiled at him. “Yes,” he told Harry. Harry stared at him. He had not been expecting this. Suddenly Harry was smiling. He felt so relieved to have told someone. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.  
  
“I’m glad I can talk to you about this,” he whispered to his professor.  
  
“You can talk to me about anything,” Lupin told him.  
  
5th year  
  
Staying at 12 Grimmauld Place had been fun. Apart from being away from the Dursleys and being able to spend time with Ron and Hermione, Harry had loved being able to talk with Remus and Sirius. They were smart and funny and told Harry all about his parents and what they had been like at school. Harry relished those moments when he was able to sit in the kitchen with the two men and just chat and laugh. But partway through the summer, Harry had started to get a crush on Remus. At first, he thought nothing of it. Remus was a talented wizard and it made sense that he liked spending time with the older man. But then he found himself thinking about Remus at night when he touched himself. He found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss him, or to wake up next to him. He started to imagine what it would be like if Remus touched him. He knew that it would never happen, that Remus was too old for him, but still, he couldn’t help but hope.  
  
7th year  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not gone back to Hogwarts. Instead, they traveled through the country hunting Horcruxes. Things had gotten lonely when they discovered the radio programme that Lee Jordan ran. They were listening one night when Remus spoke. He had said that Harry was nearly always right and that they should trust him. Harry’s stomach had fluttered at that. His crush on Remus had only grown in the years since. It made him happy to think that Remus thought so highly of him. And that night he made himself a promise. If they both came out of this alive, he would ask Remus out on a date.


	2. End of the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is in love with Remus and wants to ask him out. Also, he fantasizes about giving him a blow job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely no plot in this chapter. Just a look into Harry's life after the war ends.

The war was over and things had gone back to normal. Harry had moved into 12 Grimmauld Place and had asked Remus to come live with him. Remus who always had a difficult time finding stability was very thankful for the invitation and moved in immediately. The two soon fell into a comfortable routine with Harry going to auror training and Remus working on a manuscript for a book he was writing. In the evenings they would have dinner together and often chat until bedtime. They talked about everything, the ministry, rare magical creatures, stories about James and Lily, their friends, books they had read. Harry never grew tired of talking to Remus. On weekends Harry would spend time with Ron and Hermione but he most looked forward to the time he spent with Remus. Shortly after Remus had moved in, the two of them had started a tradition of eating brunch together on Sundays and then going for long walks around London. It had turned out that Remus was an excellent cook and would make all kinds of delicious things for brunch. Harry loved watching Remus cook. He loved watching Remus do anything in fact. Just seeing Remus gave him butterflies. Whenever Remus had his back turned, Harry would stare at his arse. He wanted so badly to touch it. But so far he had not been able to work up the courage to ask him out. He had come close a couple of times but each time he had been stopped because he was afraid Remus would say no or that he would mess up their friendship.  
  
A few times Harry had caught a glimpse of a shirtless Remus when he got out of the shower and was walking to his room. Remus had scars all up and down his torso. But this did not turn Harry off. In fact, it did the opposite. The scars proved how tough and brave Remus was. And seeing Remus half-naked had fuelled Harry’s fantasies. Harry imagined how it would feel to run his hands up and down Remus’ body, perhaps wrap his arms around him and kiss him before sinking to his knees and sucking his cock. Harry wondered what Remus would taste like. He imagined Remus running his fingers through his hair as he sucked his cock. He thought about how it would be when Remus came in his mouth, how he would swallow Remus’ seed. When Harry thought these things, he couldn’t help but touch himself. He wrapped his hand around his hard cock and pumped. Closing his eyes he imagined that his hand was actually Remus’ hand and that Remus was laying on top of him and kissing his neck. Harry moaned and came all over himself. He hoped he wasn't being too loud, although part of him would have been happy if Remus found him naked in bed. Then maybe Remus would join him. The thought gave Harry chills.  
  
Remus wasn’t blind. He had noticed the way Harry looked at him. He had noticed that Harry would stare at his arse when he was cooking and thought that Remus wouldn’t notice. And he had to admit it was flattering. Hell, if he was being completely honest with himself when Harry stared at him like that it made his heart beat faster with excitement and made his insides squirm. But it couldn’t happen. He would not subjugate Harry to life with a werewolf. Harry deserved better. He deserved someone younger and more attractive and less damaged. But as much as Remus fought it, at night when he was alone in his room, he would touch himself thinking about Harry. When he closed his eyes, he would imagine what it would be like to hold Harry down and fuck him. He wanted very badly to feel what it would be like to put his dick inside Harry’s tight arse, pounding into him until they both came. Remus fisted his cock, speeding up as he wondered what sounds Harry would make. He kept touching himself until groaning he came all over his hand and belly. Fuck. His imaginations were getting more vivid. He could not let this get out of control.


	3. A conversation with Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets advice from Hermione.

It was a Friday night and Harry was hanging out with Hermione. Ron was at the Burrow and Harry was glad for some alone time with Hermione because he wanted to ask her advice about Remus and didn’t fancy Ron making fun of him.  
  
“How are things going with your new job?” he asked her. What he really wanted to ask was ‘how do I get Remus to fuck me,’ but he thought it best not to start the conversation that way.  
  
“It’s great,” Hermione beamed. “So nice to be doing something useful. And how are you liking auror training?”  
  
“Love it,” he replied. From the shortness of his answer, Hermione gathered that there was something else on his mind. They had been friends for over seven years at this point and she was quite good at reading him.  
  
“So, what’s on your mind Harry?” she asked.  
  
“How do you know something is on my mind?” he returned.  
  
“Oh, come on Harry! It’s obvious, isn’t it? I mean I just asked you about auror training and instead of going on about defensive spells and disguises you just said, ‘Love it.’ Besides I can always tell when something is going on with you. You are so easy to read,” Hermione laughed. “So out with it.”  
  
Harry sighed. He wanted to tell Hermione. Really, he did. But he wasn’t sure where to begin. As if reading his mind Hermione said, “Just say it, Harry. I won’t judge.”  
  
“Okay,” Harry began, and then before he could get shy again, “I’m in love with Remus but I don’t know how to ask him out.”  
  
Hermione grinned at him. “Oh my god!” she squealed, “I thought that might be it. Oh, Harry! I’m so happy you found somebody.”  
  
At first, Harry was taken aback by this response. He had been expecting his friend to say, ‘he’s too old for you,’ or something along those lines. But Hermione’s obvious delight made him feel better, lighter. But then all of his doubts came back to him. “Don’t get too excited Hermione,” he told his friend. “He might not feel the same way. I mean I don’t think he does or else he would have made a move. And I don’t want to complicate things and ruin our friendship. And I’m just not sure what to do. If I ask him out and he says no I don’t want him to feel like he has to move out. I mean Remus doesn’t have much stability in his life and…” he trailed off.  
  
“Okay,” Hermione began, “first of all, I think he does feel the same way. I was watching the two of you last week when we were all at the Burrow and it definitely seemed like there was something there. I actually kind of thought you two were already a couple. I asked Ron what he thought, but you know Ron. He never seems to see anything. Second, I don’t think you will ruin your friendship. If he says no, I think you’ll be able to remain friends. The two of you have built a very good friendship. It’s not something that will just go away. Third, if he does say no and the living arrangements become tricky, he can stay with Ron and me while we sort something out. I think you just need to ask him.”  
  
Harry listened intently. His heart gave a flutter when Hermione said that she had already thought they were a couple and that Remus liked him. Could she be right? He had known Hermione a long time, and, in that time, he had learned that Hermione was almost always right. If Hermione said she thought Remus liked him, it was probably true. Harry smiled. He was glad to have someone to talk to about this. “But how should I ask him?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Oh, Harry,” she sighed. “When you go home tonight just go ask him if he would like to go on a date,” she said simply as if there was nothing to it.  
  
“Okay, yeah,” Harry said not sure if it was that simple or not. The two of them continued talking for a bit. Now that the war was over and they were out of school it was nice to just chat about unimportant things. They wandered around Diagon Alley, looking at the shops, and then grabbed a butterbeer at The Leaky Cauldron. It was a very nice night. When it got late the two friends said goodbye and Hermione went back to the flat she now shared with Ron and Harry went back to 12 Grimmauld Place wondering if he would have enough courage to ask Remus on a date like Hermione had said.  
  
~~~~~  
Harry apparated into the sitting room at 12 Grimmauld Place where Remus was curled up on the couch reading a book. Harry smiled when he saw him. Remus looked up as he heard Harry appear. “Did you have a nice time with Hermione?” he asked.  
  
Harry nodded and went to sit down beside him. “Remus,” Harry said, “there’s something I need to ask you.”  
  
Remus looked at him expectantly. Was this it, he thought to himself. Was Harry going to ask him out? Or maybe Harry would just kiss him. Gods, the thought of Harry kissing him went straight to his groin. But he reminded himself of all the reasons why it was a bad idea. “What is it, Harry? You can ask me anything, you know,” Remus said gently. Absolutely anything, Remus added silently in his head imagining Harry asking, no begging to be fucked.  
  
“I..” Harry faltered. He was so close. ‘Just say it,’ he heard Hermione’s voice telling him. But he couldn’t do it. “I’m going to go to bed,” he finished lamely. For a split-second Remus hoped, Harry was inviting him to go to bed with him. But then he realized that Harry was just announcing that he was off to bed. Alone. Harry stood up and as he did so his hand grazed Remus’ thigh. It sent a jolt through both of them. Harry walked to the door of the sitting room.  
  
“Wait,” Remus said, “I thought you had a question for me.”  
  
Harry spun around to face him, taking in his amber eyes. Shit, what was he supposed to say now? Should he just ask him out? Could it really be that easy? “Oh yeah. I was just going to ask if you’d bought the groceries. If not, I’ll go tomorrow,” Harry said losing his nerve and internally groaning at how dumb he sounded. That was not what he had wanted to say at all.  
  
Remus smiled, “Yes, I bought the groceries,” he said. As soon as he was done talking, Harry left the room. He wanted to make sure he didn’t say anything else dumb, and more importantly, he wanted to think about how it had felt when he had accidentally touched Remus’ leg.


	4. Sexual frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Harry and Remus are sexually frustrated.

After he left the sitting room, Harry went directly to his room inwardly cursing. Why was he so stupid? He had faced a basilisk and Voldemort, but for some reason asking Remus out seemed much scarier. Hermione had made it seem so simple. And yet here he was in his room after having just asked Remus about groceries. And that accidentally touch. Oh, gods! That had made his stomach flutter with excitement. It was actually kind of lame how excited barely touching Remus made him feel. Groaning, Harry sank down onto his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
With his eyes closed, Harry began to imagine Remus and how things could have gone if he hadn’t been an idiot. He imagined sitting down next to Remus and leaning in for a kiss. The kiss would be gentle at first, loving, and tender. But it would soon heat up and get more passionate. He would run his tongue over Remus’ lip making Remus groan with anticipation. Remus would open his mouth and Harry would explore that mouth with his tongue. Then maybe while they were kissing Remus would run his hand down Harry’s body until he got to Harry’s trousers. He would reach inside of Harry’s trousers and touch his erect cock. He would pump Harry’s cock a few times before growling, “I’m going to fuck you,” while doing a spell that would make them both naked. Remus would then insert a finger in Harry’s arse and begin to fuck Harry with it, opening him up. Harry would squirm and beg for more and Remus would oblige by putting another finger in his arse. After doing this for while, Harry would tell Remus just how much he needed to feel Remus’ cock inside him. That would be all Remus needed to hear and he would begin to fuck Harry hard and fast not even letting Harry adjust to the stretch. As Harry thought of this, he touched his own cock, pumping furiously until he came all over his hand moaning and crying out Remus’ name. Harry lay in bed panting and swearing to himself that tomorrow he would finally ask Remus out.  
~~~  
After Harry left, Remus stared at the doorway for a few seconds wondering if he should go after him. There was clearly something on his mind, clearly something that he wanted to talk about. He had looked so serious when he had sat down. But then all he had done was ask about groceries. Remus had been almost certain Harry was going to ask him out. He had been so eager to finally hear Harry ask him out. But Harry hadn’t and now Remus was crestfallen. It was true that he could be the one to broach the subject, but given that he had been best friends with Harry’s father, and had been Harry’s professor, he didn’t want to seem like he was taking advantage or being perverted. And on top of everything, there was still the fact that he was a werewolf and that Harry deserved better. No, Remus decided he would not be the one to make the first move.  
  
Remus went upstairs to his room. His room and Harry’s room faced each other and right as he was about to enter his own room, he heard a moan and what sounded like his name coming from the other side of Harry’s door. He had not meant to overhear but nonetheless, he had. He froze unsure what to do. He knew he should just go to his room and ignore it, but part of him wanted to keep listening. Could Harry possibly be thinking about him while masturbating? The thought made his stomach do a somersault and sent blood rushing to his groin.  
  
Remus entered his own room after fighting the urge to join Harry in Harry’s room and got into his bed. He wrapped his hand around his already hard cock and closed his eyes wondering what Harry had been picturing. Had Harry been picturing Remus giving him a blow job? Gods, how Remus would have loved to suck Harry off. He wanted to tease him, bring him right up to the point of release, and then back off. He would do this until Harry begged him to let him come. Oh, how wonderful it would sound to hear Harry beg. “Please, please let me come,” Harry would whine. And Remus who couldn’t actually deny Harry anything would finally let Harry come. Remus imagined Harry coming down his throat. And then maybe Harry would return the favour and he would suck Remus’ dick. Remus groaned at the thought of that. It would feel so good to put his dick in Harry’s mouth and run his fingers through Harry’s jet-black hair. And then afterward, they could just cuddle and fall asleep in each other’s arms. Remus thought about Harry until he fell asleep.


	5. Their first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally kiss!

On Saturday morning Harry woke up and went downstairs to find that Remus was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Harry stood in the doorway of the kitchen admiring the way that Remus cooked and ogling his arse. It never ceased to amaze Harry how good Remus was at absolutely everything. He really is the perfect man Harry thought to himself.  
  
Remus who had heard Harry come down the stairs and who knew very well that Harry was now standing in the doorway watching him decided to put on a little show. He swayed his hips making sure that Harry could get a good look at his arse. And then feigning clumsiness he dropped the spatula he was holding just to have an excuse to bend over and pick it up. As he did so, he could feel Harry’s eyes on him and smiled to himself. If this didn’t get Harry to ask him out, he didn’t know what would. Then straightening up he turned to see Harry adjusting his trousers. He grinned wider and greeted the younger man, “Good morning, Harry. Would you like some pancakes?” Remus tried to keep his voice casual even though he was quite pleased with himself for the effect his little show seemed to have had on Harry.  
  
Blushing slightly, Harry responded, “Good morning. Yes, I’d love some pancakes, thanks very much.” The two men sat down at the kitchen table and began eating breakfast. Harry wasn’t sure what else to say. The desire to ask Remus out had only grown, but he still felt very nervous. “Remus,” Harry said, “do you have any plans for the day?”  
  
“No,” Remus answered wondering if this would finally lead to Harry asking him out.  
  
“Okay, well I was planning on taking a stroll after breakfast and was wondering if you wanted to join?” Harry said.  
  
“Sure,” Remus responded.  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Remus went for a walk through Hyde Park. Harry kept trying to think of a reason to touch Remus, to take his hand but could not for the life of him think of a reason. Still, he shuffled closer just to see if Remus would notice. They were basically touching but not quite and it was driving Harry crazy.  
  
“So,” Harry said trying to sound casual, “Have you ever thought about dating? You know, now that the war is over and all that.”  
  
Remus’ heart fluttered at the words. Was Harry about to ask him out? He tried to look at Harry out of the corner of his eyes, trying to read his expression and understand what was going through his head. “No,” he lied. How could he admit that he spent most of his time thinking about dating Harry? “Have you thought about dating?” he asked the younger man.  
  
This was his chance. Harry could finally admit how much wanted to date Remus. “Well, yeah. A bit. I mean there is someone I’ve been wanting to ask out. I just don’t know how,” Harry admitted suddenly feeling brave.  
  
“Really? Anyone I know?” Remus asked suddenly unsure if Harry meant him.  
  
“Well…” Harry said. “Yes, I believe you do know him. But I just, I’m not sure he feels the same way and I’m not sure how to ask,” Harry mumbled.  
  
By this point Remus’ heart was beating so fast he thought his chest would burst. “Well, my advice would be that I think the guy does return your feelings, but he just isn’t sure it’s a good idea. Maybe he thinks that you deserve better and doesn’t want to subjugate you to a life with a werewolf,” Remus finished in a hurry. He had not meant to say that last part, but it just came out. Now the game was up. If Harry hadn’t meant him, things were about to get awkward. Shit, he cursed internally, hoping he had not messed everything up.  
  
It was probably only a second before Harry spoke again, but to Remus, it felt like an eternity. Harry looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips. “You return my feelings?” he asked timidly.  
  
Well, the cat’s out of the bag now, Remus thought. He knew he could no longer deny it. “Yes, I do,” he told the younger man. “But it’s complicated. I mean you should be with someone your own age and someone who isn’t dangerous and not a werewolf and,” but he was cut off when Harry suddenly kissed him. It took Remus a second but then he was kissing back. They kissed for what could have been seconds, or minutes, or even days or years. Neither of them knew or cared how long it was. All that mattered in that moment was that they were there together, kissing.  
  
But when they broke apart, Remus said, “I’m sorry Harry. I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what came over me.”  
The smile on Harry’s face fell. “What? Why? You have nothing to be sorry for. First of all, I kissed you. Second, I have never been happier than I was just now. You’re what I want. I want to be with you. And I know what you’ll say. I know you’ll say you’re too old and too dangerous. But look, I don’t care how old you are, and as to the dangerous thing, I’ve faced worse, much worse. And in case you haven’t noticed, I already live with a werewolf. I think you should just get over yourself and be with me. It’s what I want. It’s what we both want,” Harry exclaimed.  
  
Remus just blinked. He had had so many reasons not to do this. But after what Harry just said he was finding it hard to remember what the reasons were. He wanted Harry and now he was sure Harry wanted him. After a second of processing, Remus wrapped his arms around Harry and drew him into a deep kiss.


	6. Sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Harry finally have sex.

After they broke apart, Harry asked, “so will you be my boyfriend now?”  
  
At this Remus began to chuckle but upon seeing the seriousness on Harry’s face he stopped. “Well yes, I suppose so,” he said making Harry grin.  
  
Harry’s heart swelled with happiness at these words. Remus Lupin was his boyfriend. He almost started laughing from so much happiness. “Say it again,” Harry whispered burying his face in Remus’ neck.  
  
Remus chuckled again but complied, “I’m your boyfriend,” he said kissing Harry’s temple and drawing Harry as close to him as he possibly could. “And now I’m torn between walking around and showing you off, letting everyone see that I have the hottest boyfriend or taking you home right now and um…” he trailed off. But Harry who was still pressed up against him could feel the erection and knew exactly what Remus was trying to say.  
  
“I say we head home, and you can fuck me senseless. There will be plenty of time for you to show me off later,” Harry responded. Remus did not need telling twice. He gripped Harry’s hand and apparated them both to 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
Once at 12 Grimmauld Place, the two men resumed their kissing. Remus pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry let out a groan. He had been dreaming about this for so long. He pressed himself against Remus so that the older man could feel his erection. Remus broke the kiss and practically growled, “bedroom, now!” Harry was so excited by this that he started to kiss Remus again and Remus not wanting to break the kiss but also very much wanting to get to the bedroom simply lifted Harry up and carried him up the stairs, while Harry wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist. Once in the bedroom, Remus threw Harry down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Harry moaned. This was pure bliss.  
  
Remus quickly did a spell to get rid of their clothes and then sat back to admire a naked Harry. “Gorgeous,” he murmured as Harry blushed. “Absolutely gorgeous.” Harry stared back at him, he was finally able to see a fully naked Remus and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Defeating Voldemort had felt good, but nothing compared to this. This was by far and away the best thing that had ever happened to him. He looked Remus up and down, his eyes falling on Remus’ cock. It was huge and Harry couldn’t wait to have it inside of him. “So, what do you want Harry?” Remus asked.  
  
“Anything, everything,” Harry answered. “I mean you can do whatever you want with me. I’m yours, all yours.”  
  
Remus’ eyes filled with lust as Harry spoke. He had never been so turned on in all of his life. “You should be careful about saying I can do anything I like,” he whispered, his voice almost predatory.  
  
Harry shivered. “Why?” he asked. “What is it that you want to do to me?”  
  
“I want to hold you down, make it so you can’t escape. And then I want to fuck you. And I must warn you, I don’t intend to be gentle,” Remus told him, his voice still low.  
  
If it were at all possible, Harry’s dick became even harder and he gave an involuntary shudder. He had not expected Remus to use such language, but he had to admit it was very hot. “So, are you going to do it, or are you just going to talk about doing it?” he asked his boyfriend.  
  
At this Remus smiled and then quicker than Harry had thought possible he was straddling Harry and had somehow taken both of Harry’s wrists and was holding them over Harry’s head so that Harry was effectively pinned down. And then he lowered his head and captured Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss. And as he did this, their erections pressed together and both men groaned. As they kissed Remus put one of his fingers up Harry’s arse, and began moving it in and out of Harry’s tight hole. Harry moaned and bucked his hips, wanting more. “More,” he whined. Remus soon added another finger making Harry squirm. Still, it wasn’t enough. Harry wanted to feel Remus inside of him. He had been dreaming of this for too long and now that it was finally happening, he was impatient. “More, please! I want to feel you inside of me,” Harry said.  
  
“Not yet,” Remus said, “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“Please,” Harry begged, “I’m ready. I need your cock inside of me. Please.” Hearing those words was all Remus needed. Harry spread his legs and Remus positioned himself between them. Then he pushed his cock inside. They both gasped at the contact. It was better than either one had imagined. Remus was still for a minute wanting to give Harry time to adjust. And then he began thrusting in and out of Harry. True to his word, he was not gentle. He fucked Harry at a bruising pace and Harry knew he would be sore the next day, but he did not care. This was all he had been dreaming about for a long time now.  
  
As Remus fucked him, Harry reached down to touch his own cock, but Remus slapped his hand away. “Mine!” he said fiercely and wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Harry never wanted this moment to end, but he knew he could not hold on much longer. Harry came with a groan, spilling his seed all over Remus’ hand and his own body. Remus did not last much longer. Seeing Harry come, and knowing he was the reason sent him over the edge and he came as well, filling Harry with his come. Remus collapsed on his younger lover and the two lay there panting and feeling completely and utterly happy.  
  
“That was bloody amazing,” Harry said after he caught his breath.  
  
“Best fuck I’ve ever had,” Remus agreed, cuddling his boyfriend.  
  
“Really?” Harry asked.  
  
Remus chuckled. “Yes really,” he said running his hand through Harry’s hair. “Listen, Harry, I know I was hesitant about this, about us, but I want you to know that I do really like you. And I do really want to be with you. I promise not to let my hesitation get in the way anymore. I’m in this, all the way.”  
  
“I’m in this too,” Harry replied. “You’re all I want.”


	7. Declarations of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus have more sex and they declare their love.

Harry awoke the next morning to find that he was alone in bed. His heart began to pound as panic spread through his body. Had he dreamt that he had had sex with Remus? Had he misunderstood what had happened? Had Remus meant for it to only be a one-night stand? Where was Remus anyway? Harry’s panic grew. Had Remus moved out? But then he heard someone in the kitchen and knew that at the very least Remus was still here. Sighing, Harry got out of bed put on a t-shirt and some sweats, and headed downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he saw that the usually quiet, and bookish ex-professor was humming to himself and practically dancing around the kitchen. Harry was much relieved to see Remus, and even more relieved to see how happy he looked. “You look happy,” Harry grinned.  
  
Remus grinned back, “I am happy. I had a wonderful night last night.”  
  
“Oh really?” Harry asked stepping towards him. “What happened to make it so wonderful?”  
  
“Oh, I hooked up with a super attractive man,” Remus said with a sly smile.  
  
“Oh. Do tell. Give me details,” Harry said, returning Remus’ grin.  
  
Remus shook his head. “I don’t kiss and tell,” he told Harry.  
  
“Oh, come on. You can tell me,” Harry urged.  
  
“Well…. The man had black hair and bright green eyes. You should have seen him. He was gorgeous. And when he kissed me, I thought my heart would melt. It was pure bliss,” Remus told him.  
  
As Remus talked, Harry got butterflies in his stomach. The kiss had indeed been spectacular. In fact, he could not remember ever being happier. He knew that for now on whenever he produced a Patronus, that kiss would be what he thought of. Harry took another step towards Remus and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. “And then what?” Harry asked not giving the game up quite yet. He wanted to hear what else his lover would say about the prior night.  
  
Remus beamed at him and continued, “Well after the kiss I took him to bed, pinned him down, and fucked him. It was quite spectacular. I think he was really into it. He was begging for my cock, so I took pity on him and gave it to him.”  
  
“You took pity on him? That’s what you call it?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow. “You mean you weren’t desperate for it yourself?”  
  
Remus avoided the question by pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry groaned into his mouth before pulling back. “You didn’t answer my question,” he said trying to sound stern.  
  
“Yes, I did,” Remus replied.  
  
“No, you just kissed me. You didn’t actually answer,” Harry insisted.  
  
“The kiss was the answer. I was so desperate for it, for you, that even though we fucked three times last night I’m still horny for you, still desperate for you,” Remus whispered. He wanted to be with Harry more than he had ever wanted anything. But admitting it was still hard. He sometimes felt guilty for wanting Harry and wondered what James and Lily would say if they knew, if they were here. Their relationship was so complicated. Harry was so much younger than him, the son of his best friend, his ex-student. And to top it all off, Harry had had to deal with so much. He had never had a proper childhood. He had had the burden of the entire wizarding world thrust upon him. Voldemort was gone now, and there was peace, but that didn’t mean that Harry didn’t still have a lot to deal with. All the loss and suffering didn’t just go away. But, Harry had said he wanted to be with him. It had been Harry who had pursued him, and after months of dancing around the subject, they had finally hooked up last night. And Remus couldn’t have been happier. He also knew he had to forget all of his objections. He had promised Harry that he wouldn’t let this get in the way, that he was in this. And he had meant it. There was nothing that he wanted more than to be with Harry.  
  
Harry smiled hearing those words and reclaimed Remus’ lips in a deep kiss, snaking his tongue into his lover’s mouth. Remus moaned. It was actually kind of pathetic how desperate he was he thought to himself. While they were kissing, Harry could feel Remus’ erection through his trousers. He broke the kiss. “So,” Harry said, “If this man was actually as gorgeous as you say, will you be having sex with him again?”  
  
“Mmmmm,” Remus answered. “Yes, I think I will. Perhaps right now. Maybe I’ll bend him over the table and fuck him. Or maybe I’ll carry him to my bed, tie him up and then have my way with him. Use him for my own pleasure. Fuck him until he screams out my name.” Harry shuddered. He had found out last night that the man he had always thought of as bookish actually had a filthy mouth and he very much enjoyed it. He had also discovered that Remus was very domineering in bed. This had also been a very pleasant discovery. In the past, every time he had imagined being with Remus, he had imagined gentle lovemaking. But last night he had discovered that in bed, Remus was the opposite of a mild-mannered professor. In fact, it seemed as though his wolf side took over. It was quite thrilling.  
  
“Yes!” Harry answered. “Tie me up. Fuck me senseless. Please! I want to feel your cock inside of me again.” That was all that Remus needed to hear. He lifted Harry up and carried him to bed.  
  
Once in his room, Remus lay Harry down on the bed and did a quick spell to make them both naked. He then did another spell tying Harry's wrists to the headboard. Harry lay spread out beneath him, completely naked and at his mercy. Remus looked over him, savouring the moment. Harry squirmed, blushing. “So gorgeous,” Remus murmured. He leaned over and kissed Harry. Harry kissed back eagerly, straining against the bonds holding him to the bed. “What should I do to you?” Remus mused.  
  
“Please fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me,” Harry whined.  
  
Remus chuckled. “So needy, aren’t you?” Remus kissed his way down Harry’s neck and continued all the way down his body until his mouth was right above Harry’s very erect cock. He grinned up at Harry before darting his tongue out and licking the length of Harry’s cock. Harry moaned. Remus then swallowed Harry down to the hilt making the younger man gasp with pleasure. It felt so good to have his cock in Remus’ hot mouth. Remus began to move his head up and down as one of his hands reached up and pinched one of Harry’s nipples. Harry squirmed at the sensation. They had only been together one day, but already Remus seemed to know instinctively what Harry liked. Using his other hand, he slipped a finger in Harry’s opening. Moving his finger in and out of Harry’s hole he was soon able to add a second one. By this time, Harry was very close. But right before Harry came he stopped and took Harry’s cock out of his mouth. Harry whined from the loss of contact. “Please, Remus. I’m so close,” he whined.  
  
“Don’t worry love, I’ll make you come. I just want to wait until I’m inside of you,” Remus said.  
  
“Oh gods, yes! Fuck me. Please. I want you inside of me,” Harry moaned. Remus then grabbed Harry’s hips and flipped him so that he was on all fours with his arse in the air. Remus positioned himself behind Harry and gripping his hips he thrust into Harry, impaling himself completely. Harry moaned. He loved feeling Remus inside him. Remus leaned down and bit Harry’s ear as he fucked him into the mattress.  
  
“You feel so good Harry,” Remus groaned. “Now that I know how good you feel, I’m going to fuck you every day.”  
  
"Yessssss," Harry hissed as he came, his body spasming as he spilled his seed all over the mattress. Remus thrust a few more times before he came as well.  
  
They lay panting for a few minutes as they both came down from their orgasms. Arms and legs tangled together. Once he had caught his breath, Harry turned to the older man, “I love you,” he said.  
  
Remus smiled wide, “I love you too,” he said, taking Harry into his arms and placing a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips.  
  
“I want to be with you always,” Harry whispered.  
  
Remus’ heart leapt. He hadn’t realized it until that very moment, but Harry was exactly what he had been looking for his entire life. “I want that too,” he told Harry. “We will be together always.” The two kissed again, knowing they would spend the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
